<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Magic by siniscule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569432">Real Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniscule/pseuds/siniscule'>siniscule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniscule/pseuds/siniscule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda is certainly a bright presence on the Boiling Isles, but tonight she's feeling a little dim as she reflects on the struggles that she and her friends have been through since her arrival. But Amity is here, and she'll do her best to say the right thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is one feeling you hate more than anything, it’s helplessness.<br/>
<br/>
It came to you when Lilith had turned you into a cheater without your knowledge. It threatened you when you heard your name announced for the role of grom queen. It immobilized you when you could do nothing but watch as Eda was being prepared for petrification.<br/>
<br/>
And now, watching Luz’s brow furrow in a language you’re all too familiar with, you sense that same feeling crawling up and lodging itself in your throat.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t help but think” – she says, pausing to puff her cheek before continuing— “that ever since I got here, I’ve made things a lot worse.”<br/>
<br/>
You blink, surprised. “Why would you say that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Aside from property damage?” She tilts her head toward you, a half-hearted smirk playing at her lips.<br/>
<br/>
If it weren’t for the somber tone of the conversation, perhaps you would find the time to admire the way the sunset so perfectly outlines her form here upon her windowsill. Perhaps you’d steal a pocket of time to compose yourself from the rosy threat of a blush as her pinky finger occasionally brushes against yours in the limited space between you. Maybe it’d otherwise be a perfect scene for words that, so far, have been left unsaid. But none of that would be appropriate right now.<br/>
<br/>
“Those things can be fixed.” You offer a half-hearted smile of your own. “Magic, remember?”<br/>
<br/>
She chuckles. “Magic is pretty awesome, yeah.” But the light in her eyes remains duller than normal.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that all?”<br/>
<br/>
“Guess not.” Luz shrugs, sighing and returning her gaze toward the ocean. “But I wonder if I only made things more dangerous for Eda and King. I had brought so much attention to her, I wasted one of her elixirs for her curse, and I have caused so much trouble that I’ve had to be bailed out of. I’m the reason why she got captured at all.” You listen and watch as she gesticulates, groaning and sighing between words. “And I’ve gotten you, Willow, and Gus into dangerous situations. And the school! Ugh, I’m going to have a bad record and I just started!”<br/>
<br/>
“I think Eda would be proud of that last one,” you offer, relieved when it elicits a soft laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I guess she would.”<br/>
<br/>
You rub your thumb against the sill, feeling that glob struggle in your throat. Luz is rarely so sunless, and you miss the bright energy that has so effortlessly warmed your heart. If there’s anything you can do, you must.<br/>
<br/>
“Luz, I—” You stop, feeling a silent heat creep across your face as she turns her gaze to you, serious and, admittedly, a little dashing. Clearing your throat, you continue, “You haven’t made things worse. Eda was a wanted woman before you came. I think you’ve given her and King a purpose other than running away… and scamming.”<br/>
<br/>
“You think? Really?” Luz’s eyes glisten a bit, inching vaguely into your space.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yeah.” You gulp, ignoring the fluttering in your chest. “A-And, if it weren’t for you, who knows where Willow and Gus would be, right? I think you’ve given them a lot more confidence and fun than they had before. And, well, on my part, I—”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” Her eyes are wider now, brighter than before even as they glisten in the softening orange glow of the descending sun.<br/>
<br/>
It humbles you to consider that maybe she really does have a deep appreciation for what you think, and you can’t help but crack a soft smile. She could do almost anything and still find a way to be charming about it. Even if it was dumb—as dumb as thinking she, of all people, could be the reason why the Boiling Isles could take a turn for the worse rather than for the better.<br/>
<br/>
“I think I’m better because I know you.” The warmth on your face is traitorous, but you push past it so that you can place your hand gently over hers, finding the lines in-between to slip through. “You’ve changed the way I think, you’ve helped me with Willow, and you’ve”—you swallow down the lump in your throat— “tried to protect me from something that scared me.”<br/>
<br/>
It still scares you. But at least it’d be worth it if you could just help her feel better. What kind of powerful witch could you ever truly be if you can’t help those you love?<br/>
<br/>
“Amity,” she says, voice soft and brimming with a sincerity that overwhelms you, “thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
Her hand flips over so that her fingers can squeeze yours, her smile soft and wide as she looks back at what has now become a lavender sky slowly being dotted by stars. She leans her shoulder against yours. Your breath catches. It takes a moment to compose yourself, but you allow your head to rest against hers.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.” You smile, looking down to the waves as they break against the earth. “You’re magical in your own way, Luz.”<br/>
<br/>
And you certainly like being under her spell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly wrote this very quickly as a writing warm-up, so I know that it's not great, but I was in the mood for a short and gentle piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>